(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thumbnail display apparatus, a thumbnail display method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
As one way of allowing a user to identify electronic documents (hereinafter simply referred to as “documents”) managed by a computer, thumbnail images of the respective documents may be displayed on a display panel. Such a thumbnail image is usually an image of the first page of the document reduced to a predetermined size. In this case, the user sees the thumbnail images so as to recognize the first pages of the documents represented by the thumbnail images and thus to identify the documents.